1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device.
The lifting for relocation of certain loads by suspended slings, straps, nets, etc. can be difficult for several reasons. If heavy, it is difficult to lift initially the load to locate a sling thereunder. Moreover, it may not be wanted to lift the load from underneath if the load is being stacked or stored on top of something. If the load is an awkward shape, other conventional lifting apparatus may not be appropriate. It is also desired to have a lifting device which is quick and simple to locate and secure around the load, and quick and simple to detach after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, FR-A-2 409 933 has disclosed a lifting device which comprises a flexible belt adapted to circumvent and grip a load to be lifted, and one or more elongate flexible straps in spaced relationship around the belt, one end of the or each strap being securable on the belt anywhere along the belt""s length, and the other end of the or each strap having lift attachment means, the straps being positionable anywhere around the belt to give the lifting device the facility of being able to accommodate loads of shapes and or sizes and of differing centres of gravity; U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,403 disclosed a sling having two or more elongate flexible straps for spaced relationship around a load to be lifted, the upper end of the straps being brought together and secured on a lift attachment ring, the straps being length-adjustable; and DE-93 17 824U disclosed lifting means including a hook adapted to allow rotation of the hook and thus a load, in use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lifting device comprising a flexible belt adapted to circumvent and grip a load to be lifted, and two or more elongate flexible lifting straps in spaced relationship around the belt, one end of each strap being securable on the belt anywhere along the belt""s length, the other end of each strap having lift attachment means formed by a common attachment head to which the other or upper ends of the straps are brought together and secured, wherein the common attachment head is a multi-sided load plate having inward of each side an elongate slot.
Preferably, the load plate is of substantial triangular shape. Three straps are desirably used and the upper end of each strap is provided with a loop. The straps may be secured to the load plate by the looped upper end of each strap being passed through a respective slot, and therethrough is opened and a dumbell pin is threaded through for the webbing of the corresponding strap to seat between the enlarged ends of the pin. The pin is beneficially of greater diametrical width than the width of a respective slot with the enlarged ends seating on the load plate. The common attachment head is preferably adapted to allow rotation of the device, and thus also the load, in use.
The belt of the present invention can be located and arranged to circumvent the load howsoever. Either prior to or after fully gripping the load, the straps are positioned and spaced so as to extend from the most suitable and stable positions from the belt. By being able to position the straps anywhere around the belt, the lifting device can accommodate loads of differing, especially unusual or irregular, shapes, sizes etc., and of differing centres of gravity.
Where the belt is elongate (as opposed to continuous), it may include a belt fastening means, which means may be any suitable means such as a buckle, a catch and hook or other two part fastener. Preferably the fastening means allows quick attachment and detachment of the ends of the belt.
In some instances, fastening the belt ends together may be sufficient for the belt to grip the load (upon lifting). Alternatively, the belt includes a belt tightening means to help the belt grip the load, e.g. buckle, ratchet and pawl, etc. Preferably, the lifting device includes both belt fastening and belt tightening means to provide maximum flexibility of use.
Preferably, the lifting straps are detachable from the belt either directly or slidingly, such that they can be readily added or removed as desired or necessary. Three or four straps will usually be sufficient for most loads. The straps may be length-adjustable.
The lifting device of the present invention occupies little room in storage, and is easily and quickly locatable and securable around loads of different shapes, diameters and weights. Such loads include agricultural bales, e.g. straw, hay and silage bales, barrels, vessels, vats etc. of liquid, bags, tires, boats, engines, rubble, pipes, etc.
Upon lifting of the straps, the circumferential belt is pulled into the load which assists the grip therebetween. The belt provides non-abrasive gripping of the load. The ability to position the lifting straps anywhere around the belt ensures that the load can be correctly and securely lifted, and helps to ensure that there is central weight load transfer from the load to the lifting means.
A second (or more) set of lifting straps and belt may be added below the first belt and dependent therefrom. This can create a series of belts for gripping elongate and/or more awkward loads. In use, the belts need not be of the same circumferential length, i.e. they could fit loads of varying circumference or width, e.g. large bottles.
The lift attachment means may be attached to any suitable lifting means capable of carrying the proposed load. For agricultural uses, the lifting means can be a hook on the linkage mechanism of a tractor.
The belt and straps may be made of any suitable material, preferably a material which is lightweight yet still strong, and non-abrasive. One such material is reinforced fibre webbing, similar to that used for vehicle seat belts, vehicle towing belts or load restraining on commercial vehicles. Preferably, the material is also vermin, water and chemical resistant. The belt may be of any design e.g. flat, ribbed, solid, chain, round, etc.